Many lighting apparatuses do not permit users to remove, interchange, and installation or replacement in a soffit or ceiling with ease. Specifically, if light distribution, light direction, part replacement, and other motives require the user to remove and re-install the lighting apparatus, a user generally has to suffer through much effort in removing and re-installing the lighting apparatus.
Lighting apparatuses are designed for application in numerous environments. One such circumstance is in soffit or ceiling lighting. Currently, soffit lighting apparatuses are large and bulky. The housing for soffit lighting apparatuses are large because of circuitry, light bulbs, whether incandescent, fluorescent, or the like, reflectors to direct light, and other components.
Heat generation is also a consideration in lighting apparatuses. Excessive heat can diminish the efficiency and lifespan of components within the lighting apparatus.